Gollum's Song
by Jennifer Hart
Summary: Don't you just love when you get a song stuck in your head...and can't lose it?


Title: Gollum's Song  
Author: Special Agent Meg

Classification: Humor  
Rating: G-PG. Nothing too bad.  
Disclaimers. Don't own them, and I don't own the song, which is from Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers and property of Howard Shore et all. I don't hate it either - I just have had it stuck in my head a few times too many  
Spoilers: Nothing  
Summary: Tony gets an unpleasant song stuck in his head.

The elevator door opened and Tony stepped off, grimacing. "Where once was life, now darkness falls," he sang under his breath. "Where once was love, love is no more." As he walked past Kate's desk she looked up.

"Is there a reason you're singing that uplifting melody, Tony, or are you just trying to make us depressed as well as you?"

Tony made a face. "Cute, Kate. Real cute.' He sighed and sat down at his desk. "It's called Gollum's Song and I've had it stuck in my head since last night."

Kate looked at him uncomprehendingly. "What is a 'Gollum' or do I really want to know?"

"Gollum is an emaciated, schizophrenic little freak in The Lord of the Rings," Gibbs replied without looking up. Tony turned to him in surprise.

"I didn't know you saw The Lord of the Rings, boss."

"I didn't." Gibbs' cell rang and he flipped it open. "Gibbs." 

"So how'd you get the song stuck?" Kate asked Tony.

"Watching the DVD with my brother. Yesterday was his birthday and he got all three theatrical versions from his wife. The music video was one of the features..."

"Grab your gear!" Gibbs cut in.

"Where are we headed?" Kate asked.

"AT&T Wireless Call Center. The body of a Marine was found at a desk with a headset on. Tony, gas the truck."

Kate followed Gibbs into the elevator. After the door closed, she said, "So did you take The Lord of the Rings in English?"

Gibbs ducked his head in a grin. "You don't think I'm the kind of guy who reads the classics?"

Kate laughed. "No, I don't think you're the kind of guy who reads fantasy novels."

Gibbs chuckled. "Actually you're right. Mostly I read Molly Adair - she's a mystery writer. But my grandparents gave me The Lord of the Rings for Christmas one year."

Kate smiled knowingly. "And you always have to read books from relatives." Gibbs smiled.

"That year my mom had pneumonia and we couldn't go anywhere. So for Christmas Day I read the set to her while she lay on the couch." The elevator doors opened. "I've got to talk to Abby for a sec. I'll meet you in the garage."

When they got back to the office, Tony picked up a note on his desk. "Abby wants to see me in Forensics," he said, puzzled.

"Make it quick," Gibbs said absently as he locked his weapon in the drawer.

Tony nodded and started back towards the elevator. As he walked past, Kate heard him humming "Where once was life," and she started laughing.

"This reminds me of law school," Kate said after Tony had gone. "My roommate used to play Tiny Bubbles' as she studied, over and over. I'd finally get the song out of my head and she'd start it over. Just abiut sent me off the deep end."

"You should have done the same thing I did to my second ex-wife's tape of 'Requiem'," Gibbs replied.

"What did you do, shoot it?"

"Nah. Just put it in a box in the storage room. She didn't find it until after the divorce was finalized."

"How long was that?"

Gibbs thought for a minute. "Oh, about six months."

"Would somebody please shoot me?" Gibbs and Kate looked up to see Tony walking over to his desk.

"Wow, that was fast," Kate commented. "What did Abby want?" 

"To drive me insane. When I came down she was playing Gollum's Song." 

Kate turned her head to hide her smile and found herself staring at Gibbs' comradely grin. She shook her head in disbelief and was rewarded by Gibbs' unrepentant wink.

It was twelve-thirty when Gibbs closed the file in front of him. "I need a cup of coffee," he muttered, getting to hsi feet. He strode towards the door, giving Tony a slap upside the back of the head as he passed. Tony jerked his head up in surprise.

"What the..." Tony broke off as he and Kate both noticed Gibbs humming quietly.

"Where once was life...."

THE END


End file.
